Terapia
by Hibarii
Summary: Znużeni ciągłymi kłótniami, przyjaciele Vegety i Bulmy postanawiają nieco im pomóc w rozwiązaniu małżeńskich niesnasek. W związku z czym postanowili zapewnić parze... niecodzienną terapię.


- Zabije go…

- Och, daj już spokój! Od piętnastu minut nic nie robisz, tylko grozisz: „Zabije go! Zabije!". Nudny się robisz, wiesz?

- Zabije tego pajaca…

- Znowu to robisz! A w dodatku mnie ignorujesz!

- Głupie baby z reguły się ignoruje. A teraz przymknij się, bo ciebie też zabije.

- Aha, już widzę, jak to robisz w tak małej przestrzeni, nie raniąc przy tym siebie. I tak nawiasem, gdzie ty trzymasz tę łapę, co?!

- Zawsze mogę cię udusić. A moja ręka jest tam, gdzie powinna.

- Znaczy na moim tyłku? Ja i mój tyłek czujemy się zaszczyceni. I nie zabiłbyś mnie, za bardzo mnie kochasz!

- Nie kocham cię.

- Ojej!

- Co znowu?

- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz!

- Czy ty jesteś opóźniona?

- Powiedziałeś „kocham cię".

- Powiedziałem „NIE kocham cię", idiotko.

- Nie mów tak do mnie, ty wstrętny bucu. Powiedziałeś „kocham cię". To „nie" było tak tylko, żeby inni się nie połapali, że darzysz kogoś jakimś uczuciem!

- Nie obrażaj mnie, ty niewychowana ziemianko. I czy ty widzisz tu kogoś prócz nas?

- Nie, ale ty zawsze tak robisz. Dumny super wojownik nie może okazywać uczuć, hahaha!

- Czy ty mnie przedrzeźniasz, wiedźmo?

- Skąd, dupku. A skoro o widzeniu mowa, to nie widzę nic, cudownie. Ciemno tu jak w dupie, mogli nam chociaż jakąś latarkę dać. Ale tobie to nie przeszkadza w bezczelnym macaniu mojej osoby.

- Nie macam cię!

- Jasne. Cholera, z czego to jest zrobione, że nie możesz tego rozwalić? I jak mogłeś dać się tu zamknąć? Ja to jeszcze rozumiem, nie mam żadnych ekstra mocy, ale ty?

- Przestań, dobrze ci radzę!

- Znalazł się super wojownik. Kurde, mój ojciec to jednak jest genialny, skonstruować coś takiego…

- Przestań się wiercić, bo cię zaraz unieruchomię do końca życia.

- Nie strasz mnie, nie boję się ciebie. I przestań na mnie dyszeć!

- Zabijecie cię! No jasna cholera!

- Przestań, to boli, dupku!

- Boli cię, jak uderzam w to metalowe coś, w czym jesteśmy zamknięci?

- Nie szydź, kotku. Po prostu ilość decybeli, jakie to wytwarza, źle wpływa na mój słuch.

- Nie jestem „kotkiem"! Zabraniam ci tak do mnie mówić! Jestem…

- … księciem Vegety, tak, tak, znam to już na pamięć, daruj sobie.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że się powtarzam?

- Ja? Skąd, to ty tak powiedziałeś, a ja, jako posłuszna żona zgadzam się z tobą.

- Kurwa. Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy, pozabijam wszystkich, zabiję tę pieprzoną miernotę, w której jakimś cudem płynie krew saiyan.

- I zostaniesz reliktem swojej rasy. Urocza perspektywa, nie ma co. Będziesz mógł występować w muzeum, jako jedyny w swoim rodzaju eksponat!

- Przeginasz!

- A w ogóle, to nie wiesz, że to nie ładnie obrażać swoich przyjaciół?

- On nie jest moim przyjacielem!

- Mógłbyś już przestać zaprzeczać. Myślisz, że ktoś w to jeszcze wierzy?

- …

- Hej, czemu nic nie mówisz?

- …

- Obraziłeś się?

- Nie.

- To co robisz?

- Myślę.

- A niby o czym, hm? Jak bardzo lubisz swoich przyjaciół?

- …

- No dobra! Żartowałam tylko!

- …

- No odezwij się! O czym myślałeś?

- Rozważałem, czy mam cię zabić, czy na razie darować ci jeszcze życie i czy na to zasługujesz.

- Wiedziałam, że nie opuszczam twoich myśli!

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo.

- Nie muszę, mam wszystko na live, kochanie. Ale pamiętaj, jak mnie zabijesz, nie będzie miał ci kto gotować.

- Dlatego jeszcze żyjesz.

- I co tak wzdychasz?! Nienawidzę cię! Nie będę już z tobą gadać!

- Jeszcze niedawno mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz. Cóż za nieprzewidywalna zmiana, powinszować stałości.

- …

- Milczysz? I bardzo dobrze. Wreszcie chwila spokoju. Nie będę musiał wysłuchiwać zrzędzenia głupiej baby.

- Przypominam, że ta „głupia baba" jest twoją żoną. Gratuluję zatem gustu.

- Miałaś się nie odzywać.

- Masz omamy, ja milczę.

- A poza tym ożeniłem się z tobą tylko dlatego, żeby mieć święty spokój, miejsce do trenowania i obiady.

- …

- Obraziłaś się?

- …

- Wreszcie! Mam nadzieje, że tym razem na stałe.

- Nienawidzę cię, dupku.

- Nie obrażaj mnie!

- Gdzie ty z tymi łapami! Nie ruszaj się! Wbijasz i kolano w żebra! Ałaaaa! Nie wiesz, że kobiet w ciąży się nie bije?!

- …

- Ups?

- …

- Coś tak zamilkł, co? Ty warczysz czy mi się tylko wydaje?

- ….

- No co tak milczysz? A bo to pierwszy raz zostajesz ojcem?

- Nie, ale teraz nie mogę cię zabić…

- Martwisz się o nasze dziecko, super!

- …. nie można marnować przyszłego wojownika.

- Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę ci męczyć nasze drugie dziecko, to się grubo mylisz!

- Nie będziesz miała nic do gadania. Nie zapominaj, że to ja ustalam reguły. Ty możesz tylko grzecznie potakiwać i najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywać.

- Ty… ty… ty parszywcu ty! Chyba sobie śnisz!

- A może nie mam racji?

- Oczywiście, że nie! Ty w ogóle nie masz prawa głosu.

- Przestań się wygłupiać, jak cię proszę.

- Nie, nie, nie! Nie masz racji i już! To ja!

- Co ty? Co za głupoty sobie uroiłaś znowu w tej pustej makówce?

- No zrobię ci krzywdę, naprawdę!

- Spróbuj szczęścia… Ała! Nie szczyp mnie, ty zaciążona, rozhisteryzowana idiotko!

- Przegiąłeś, ty nieokrzesany, szowinistyczny, zmałpiony barbarzyńco!

- Uspokój się, dobrze ci radzę! Jeszcze jedno słowo, a stracę cierpliwość!

- Spadaj, psychopato! Nie dotykaj mnie! No gdzie z tymi łapami! Ciebie powinno się zamknąć w zakładzie dla obłąkanych wojowników!

- Ty wredna, złośliwa, jędzowata…

- Ty gburzeeee! Ty idioto! Ty gatunku na wymarciu!

- Zabiję cię!

- Nie boję się ciebie! Ała! Nie ruszaj się, debilu, tu jest ciasno!

- To przestań mnie kopać, do cholery!

- Przecież jesteś przyzwyczajony! Bez przerwy lejecie się po gębach i tego samego uczysz naszego małego synka!

- Trunks nie jest mały, wiedźmo, to wojownik!

- Nie jestem wiedźmą, ty powalona małpo! To jest chłopiec! Mały i wrażliwy, a ty robisz z niego barbarzyńcę takiego samego jak ty!

- I znowu zaczynasz! Znowu, do cholery! To przez ciebie wylądowaliśmy w tej zasranej puszcze!

- Przeze mnie?! To ty się wiecznie ze mną kłócisz!

- Ja?! Nigdy!

- A teraz co robisz!

- Kłócę się! Bo tobie się inaczej nie da niczego wbić to tej pustej makówki!

- Przestań mnie dźgać tym palcem!

- Będę robił, co mi się podoba!

- To siebie sobie podźgaj, won mi w tymi przeszczepami! Mnie się nie waż dotykać!

- Należysz do mnie, więc będę!

- Nie jestem twoją własnością, ty psychopato!

- Jesteś.

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nienawidzę cię!

- I vice versa.

- Ughrrrrryyy! Wychodzę stąd! Nie wytrzymam ani minuty dłużej z tobą!

- Życzę powodzenia w takim razie.

- …

- Co, już ci się odechciało wychodzenia?

- Jesteś wstrętny.

- A ty wkurzająca. I za dużo gadasz.

- …

- Obraziłaś się?

- Nie.

- A szkoda.

- …

- …

- Wiesz, że już cię nie kocham?

- Coś wspominałaś.

- To dobrze. Masz u kogo zamieszkać?

- Słucham? O czym ty gadasz?

- Pytałam, czy masz u kogo zamieszkać, głuchy jesteś? Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy, wyprowadzasz się.

- Raczysz sobie żartować?

- Nie. I nie dysz mi w szyje. Może Goku cię przyjmie?

- Nie będę u niego mieszkać! On nie potrafi gotować!

- To będziesz mieszkać na dworze i głodować!

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Bulma?...

- …

- Obraziłaś się?

- …

- Jeżeli będziesz nadal tak milczeć, to przysięgam, w końcu cię zabiję.

- Nie kłam. Nie zrobisz tego. I podobno za dużo gadam.

- …

- Szlag by to, niewygodnie tu!

- Nie wierć się, do cholery!

- Jak mam się nie wiercić, gdy jedna z twoich stóp wbija mi się w bok, a twoja ręka mnie bezczelnie maca? Co ty robisz? Zostaw mnie!

- Uspokój się!

- Ała! To boli! Przestań!

- No dawaj tę nogę! Uważaj trochę, nie po twarzy! A drugą tutaj. Ostrożnie trochę!

- Ta pozycja jest bardzo sugestywna, ty perwersje.

- Zamilcz.

- A poza tym, nie zapominaj, że nadal jestem na ciebie obrażona. Przestań się do mnie przybliżać!

- …

- Takie rzeczy mówić żonie… weź te ręce, zboczeńcu!

- Zaknebluje cię zaraz!

- Widzisz?! Znowu to robisz! Powinnam się śmiertelnie obrazić! No mówię ci weź te łapy!

- Musisz tyle gadać?

- Muszę! To ja dla ciebie gotuję, nie rób mi tak, pomagam swoimi wynalazkami w treningach, mówię nie rób!, a ty na mnie cały czas krzyczysz!

- Ja krzyczę?

- Tak, chlip…

- Ty płaczesz?

- Nie! Chlip… I nawet mnie potem nie chcesz przeprosić! Potrafisz się tylko po gębie prać z innymi, nic więcej!

- Nic więcej?

- Dokładnie! Do niczego się nie nadajesz!

- Bulma!

- No co? Nie warcz na mnie! Tylko w tym jesteś dobry! Żadnego więcej pożytku z ciebie! Jestem kobietą, mam swoje potrzeby! A ciebie nigdy nie ma!

- Tu jest chyba trochę za ciasno, nie uważasz? Chociaż tak właściwie…

- Zboczeniec! Nie o to mi… No gdzie z tymi łapami znowu! Vegeta, nie zbliżaj się! Co ty robisz?!

- Udowadniam ci, ty bezczelna wiedźmo. A teraz milcz, kobieto, mimo że dobrze gotujesz, to zdecydowanie za dużo gadasz!

- Ale… mmmmm…

* * *

_Kilka miesięcy później…_

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że ostatnim razem było tu więcej miejsca.

- Ostatnim razem nie miałaś takiego brzucha.

- Dokładnie, moja kochana, jego ego było zdecydowanie mniejsze, zaczyna bić rekordy!

- Czy ty mnie ignorujesz?

- Ale nic się nie martw, skarbie, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy, Bra, mamusia zje dla nas coś dobrego.

- Czy ty zwariowałaś? Co to za pomysł, żeby gadać do brzucha? I co to w ogóle ma być za imię „Bra", co?!

- Zamknij się. Tak będzie miała na imię i już. Ty nazwałaś Trunksa!

- Bo mnie do tego zmusiłaś!

- I bardzo dobrze! Musiałam na tobie wymóc jakieś reakcje ojcowskie!

- Zamknij się!

- I nie oponowałam, gdy dałeś mu imię po jakimś saiyańskim barbarzyńcy!

- To był świetny wojownik, wiedźmo!

- I co z tego?! A ty nie przejmuj się, kochana, tatuś na niczym się nie zna. Będziesz piękną dziewczyną, będziemy chodziły na zakupy i będzie za tobą szalał tabun chłopców, zobaczysz.

- Po moim trupie!

- Masz coś do powiedzenia? O ile dobrze pamiętam, to tracisz prawo jakiekolwiek głosu w momencie, gdy powiedziałeś mi o swoim nowym, głupim pomyśle!

- On nie jest głupi! Trunksowi dobrze to zrobi!

- Dobrze?! Powiedz raczej, że to ty się boisz narodzin swojego drugiego dziecka i znowu chcesz uciec w kosmos, zbierając tam tym razem też naszego syna!

- Nigdzie nie uciekam, ty bezczelna idiotko!

- Ale nie przejmuj się, Bra, niech sobie idą, my sobie będziemy mieszkały we dwie, same, bez żadnych zidiociałych wojowników.

- Licz się ze słowami!

- Będziemy przeszczęśliwe! A ty się zamknij w końcu! Chcesz sobie lecieć w kosmos, to sobie leć!

- …

- Ale nie przejmuj się, kotku, wujek Yamcha bardzo lubi dzieci, będzie się z tobą bawił…

- Nie pozwalam, by ten idiota zbliżał się do mojej córki!

- Będziesz w kosmosie, więc gadaj sobie zdrów. Będziesz sobie spokojnie żyła, Bra, bez żadnych głupich treningów i zwariowanych super wojowników.

- W jej żyłach płynie krew saiyan, musi trenować!

- Nic nie musi! Nie pozwolę ci na robienie z naszej córki jakiegoś babo-chłopa! Ona nie będzie trenować!

- Będzie!

- Nie!

- Będzie, ty nie masz nic do gadania!

- To ty nie masz, przecież cię nie będzie, ha!

- …

- Może zmieniłeś zdanie?

- …

- No co tak milczysz? Własnego dziecka się bać, też coś!

- Ja się niczego nie boję!

- Właśnie widzę.

- …

- …

- Ty wstrętna jędzo! Ale uprzedzam, ona będzie trenować!

- Przemyślę to…

- Bulma!

- Raz w tygodniu!

- Co drugi dzień!

- Dwa razy w tygodniu, inaczej sama cię wyśle w ten kosmos!

- Wrrrrr….

- Jak ja lubię, gdy się ze mną zgadzasz. Robisz postępy!

- Milcz już!

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam!

- Chodź tu! Baby to zło i trzeba je kneblować!

- Mmmm!


End file.
